


Eclipse

by HGGoods



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha! Uchiha Madara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega! Senju Tobirama
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods





	Eclipse

巨大的树木交织而成的树林之中，千手扉间使用瞬身之术高速移动着，为了加快速度，他不惜大量消耗着查克拉。即便如此，还是……来不及吗。

如果不使用查克拉，他的速度就会明显下降，但是他现在还不能停下来。扉间的身后背着一个卷轴，而递送这个卷轴就是他这次的任务。按时送达这个卷轴对于扉间来说非常轻松，毕竟他是有着‘忍界第一神速’之称的千手扉间。

但是即使是所谓的第一神速，他这次恐怕，也来不及了。

两天之前，接到这个任务的时候，他就知道了。扉间甚至想过，如果当时自己拒绝了这个任务，是不是会更好。但是他当时不会那么做，现在也不会。更不用说，这次的要递送的卷轴有多么重要，甚至也许会成为结束战争的关键。

扉间再次加快了速度。

终于，在天黑之前，他抵达了目的地，成功的把带着重要信息的卷轴交到了交接的人手里。扉间几乎没作任何停留，立刻离开了那个地方。他能感觉到自己身体的微妙变化，也许就只剩下几个小时了。那么现在扉间要做的事情，就是找个荒无人烟的地方躲上三天。这三天对他来说会极为难熬，但是这并不是扉间第一次独自一人硬生生把发情期熬过去了。

毕竟，他也别无选择。

要么是在几小时之内赶回家——要知道现在他的查克拉已经所剩无几，在他查克拉满状态的时候，扉间仍然花了将近十个小时才赶到这里，凭借着残存的查克拉在数小时之内返回家中简直是天方夜谭。

要么，是找到一个拥有仙人之力的忍者。

这个听起来比第一个选择还要困难。

幸运的是，这一路上，都是杳无人烟的巨木树林，扉间完全可以藏在树林之中熬过这次发情期。又过了将近两个小时，扉间距离刚才那个小村庄已经走了相当长的一段路了，他用剩下来的一点查克拉感知着周围，保证这附近并没有其他忍者——

树荫之间，偶有鸟兽声交接。没有感知到其他忍者，扉间松了一口气。燥热从身体内部涌上来，焦躁感没有章法地在他体内窜动。扉间用着没剩多少的查克拉尽量压制着，但是在这期间，他的查克拉消耗得更快，但是恢复速度却比平常要慢上数倍。

扉间知道，现在一切理性分析已经没有用了。这身体就像是命运之手，将他牢牢的困在掌心之中。无论作为忍者的他再怎么努力，再怎么研习忍术，也无法摆脱。

在进入青春期之后，扉间的身体既没有像自己兄长柱间那样，也没有像提早进入青春期的弟弟板间那样。他就像是家里那个最普通的孩子，既不高大，也不柔弱。

而直到成年之后的很长一段时间里，扉间也从来没有想过自己会变成现在这种样子。如果没有他的兄长的话，他的人生可能会是完全不同的一条路。

扉间坐在一棵巨树底下，现在已经是傍晚，再加上巨树树枝遮天蔽日，在最下面几乎没有任何光亮，只是间隙之中有几丝月光穿过。

已经开始了。扉间的双手在颤抖着，不，应该说是浑身上下都在颤抖着。他脱下了身上的厚重的护甲，只穿着纯黑色的忍服。这件单薄的黑色忍服也被流出来的汗水浸湿，即使他自己感觉不到，但是扉间的身上已经开始散发出诱人的气味了。如果是普通人，他们仍会察觉到气味但并不会被其吸引，但如果是Alpha，则会沉溺于这种气味中，而变得难以控制自己。

即便Alpha和Omega的数量都相对来说很少，但是扉间也不可能把自己赌在这上面。就算是普通人，一旦察觉了他是什么，事情也会变得复杂。  
战争持续了不知道多久，参加战争的人年纪越来越小，战场上的尸体中不知道有多少孩子的身影，那其中就包括自己的弟弟瓦间。

这导致了很多人无法活不到成年，没有子嗣就战死沙场。很多家族到后来，再无可上战场之人。而其中有些家族为了赢得战争，做出了一些并不光彩的决定，为了繁衍，一些家族中的Omega会彻底得沦为生育工具。

一想到也许自己也会是这样结局，扉间的胃中便一阵翻滚。强行压抑着生理上的无休止的索求，这样的心理压力，让扉间的呕吐感被放大，一路上，他吃的只有兵粮丸，胃中几乎没有什么食物。即使是不断的干呕，他也吐不出什么东西。

这一切都是身体无法得到满足而产生的副作用。而扉间，对这随之而来的一切深恶痛绝。明明人类已经开始直立行走，却还保留着这些畜生才会存在的低级反应。他的身体从里到外叫嚣着想要，想被填满，想被占有，想被渴求。但是理智却不停地告诉自己，只有低等生物才会无法控制自己的身体。

而这一切，才刚刚开始。他停留在这里不过半个小时，而在之后等待着扉间的，是整整三天。扉间的查克拉几乎已经完全耗尽，而恢复速度变缓是必然的。他现在只能凭借着精神力来控制着自己——除此之外，他几乎别无选择。当然，他可以返回村庄。但是，风险太大了，仅仅是被陌生人标记这个想法的存在，扉间都无法容忍。

就在扉间以为，任务途中陷入这样的状况已经是最糟糕的了，但是这个被他所憎恨的命运，再次和他开了一个玩笑。

几缕微弱的月亮穿过交叉的树枝，斑斑驳驳地洒落在地上。扉间睁大了自己红色的双眼，因为，他看到了有人正摇晃着身体向他走过来。这到底是什么，一切最糟糕的事情全部发生在同一时间。尤其是，那月光之下，对方尤为明显的双眼，同样的红色，但是完全不同的双眼，万花筒写轮眼。而那熟悉的身影，黑色长发，身后背着的巨大团扇，他此时最最不想看到的人，也几乎完全不可能出现的人，竟然出现在了扉间眼前。

那一瞬间，扉间就快以为自己出现幻觉了。

而在彻底看清他的面貌之前，扉间最先感觉到的，是他的气味。

就像是雨后甘露一般清甜，这股味道，缓缓地钻进了扉间的身体。即使身体已经背叛了他，但是扉间还保持着最后一丝理智，而这一丝残存的理智绝望地朝着他大喊，逃跑。但是双腿根本使不上力气，他甚至无法完全站稳。扉间只能眼睁睁看着那个人，一步一步地接近着他。

“宇智波……斑。”

他为什么会在这里。难道之前跟在他身后的……

在来的路上，扉间感觉到有人跟在他不远处，但是在他全速前进的时候，几乎没有人能跟得上他的速度。没走多远，他就甩掉了这个人。但是，他还是没能想到跟着自己的是个宇智波，而且还是宇智波斑。凭借着写轮眼，追踪到自己简直轻而易举。身体上的极大压力已经让扉间开始无力思考，他虽然后悔没把跟着自己的人当回事，但是实际上，这种状态的他，即使当时就意识到了那个人是斑，他也无能为力。

“那你又是什么呢？”斑翘起一边嘴角，眼含笑意，轻佻地抬起了扉间的下巴，问道。

那个扉间最不愿意回忆起的片段突然一闪而过，就像是潜伏在他记忆里，就等待着这一刻出现一样。那是什么时候的事情呢，五年前，不，十年前？扉间是知道的，只是现在，他已经没有余力思考了。

***

是什么时候发现事情不对劲的呢。也许一开始就发现了。

斑这次的任务是拦截下一条对战况有着重要影响的信息，他是在之后才发现，递送这条信息的人，是千手扉间。说是一开始就发现事情不对劲，是因为那家伙的速度，快到惊人。要不是拥有写轮眼，斑很可能连扉间的残影都看不到。即使是知道这个人被称为‘忍界第一神速’，但是这种离谱的速度也很是奇怪。

而斑只把这一切归结为这条信息很重要，他完全没想到事情会演变成这样。

扉间现在的状况，斑全看在眼里。他虽然勉强站着，但是仿佛随时都会跪倒在地。而且他体内的查克拉少得可怜，估计就是之前维持那种速度的代价。

如果斑想要这么做的话，他可以立刻将扉间占为己有。像斑这样的Alpha，是没有固定的发情期的，他们的发情期是随着Omega而定的。

如果他想的话……

但是眼前这个人，千手扉间，是害死自己弟弟的罪魁祸首。斑不知道多少次想过自己杀掉他的情景——而现在，杀掉扉间，对于斑来说，简直轻而易举。甚至他都不用动一根手指，扉间此时完全没办法抵御他任何的瞳术。

所以要杀掉他吗？

即使夜色昏暗，斑也能看清扉间现在的脸。他所佩戴的护额已经不知道掉到什么地方去了，被汗水浸湿的银发看起来比以往都要柔软，那双红色的双眼中是斑从未见过的神色。扉间剧烈地喘息着，胸口随着他不平稳的喘息一起一伏，以及他不停颤抖着的手。

他在……恐惧着。

如果平常交战，自己和扉间一对一，斑自信能战胜他。但是扉间绝对不会像现在一样，如此惧怕着他。而扉间对他的惧怕，是因为另种彼此都不甚熟悉的身份等级之间巨大的落差。  
他没有逃跑，斑也知道，他应该是根本无法逃跑。扉间就站在那里，也没有看向斑，他一只手扶着树，勉强支撑着自己的身体，在静静地等待着斑的下一步动作。扉间现在在想什么呢。斑思考着，在想自己是否会对他做些什么吗？带着这种对未知的恐惧，忍受着身体带来的煎熬吗？

或者，什么都没想。大脑已经无法思考了，就此放弃了吗？

“扉间。”斑叫了一声他的名字。

只是听到了自己的名字，扉间就如同惊弓之鸟一般颤抖着。

虽然从未真正的标记过任何人，但是斑作为Alpha，也了解过Omega，他们的发情期就像是一个恶劣的玩笑，不光控制着他们的身体，还要占据着他们的精神，双重地折磨着他们，让他们不由自主地渴求着，甚至抛弃尊严，抛弃一切只为了追求最原始的欲望。

那么斑，现在就是他所渴求的。而斑也可以就这么占据他的身体。斑甚至可以现在就标记他，被标记过后的Omega几乎会对Alpha产生无法控制的依赖和信任，即使扉间有多么憎恨他，但是标记过后，那标记就像是刻在他身体里一样让他不由自主的想要这么做。这对扉间来说，可想而知是何种的耻辱。尤其是他们之间的关系……  
那么，就这样吧。

一个瞬身，斑就到了扉间的面前。他抓住扉间的手腕，将他拉得更近。斑伸出了舌头，轻轻地舔舐着扉间的手腕，扉间试图挣脱开，仿佛是在做最后的抵抗，可惜他的力气实在是太微弱了。

顺着手腕血管处，斑的舌尖滑过扉间的手掌。

汗水的味道在舌尖上化开，里面还有着一丝别的味道。

血？

斑看到了扉间的一只手上，有着一条一条干涸的血痕。他仔细一看，才发现，扉间一直用指甲剐蹭着粗糙的树皮，上面早已血迹斑斑。

铁锈味在斑的嘴里蔓延开来，他咂了咂嘴。

双手被他拽着的扉间失去了原本依靠的巨树，如果不是斑抓着他的双腕，扉间就要整个人滑下去了。两个人的气味渐渐得混合起来，这种奇妙的味道让斑也快无法控制自己了。他真的不知道，扉间到底是靠什么还能没有任何行动。

一只手揽着扉间的腰，斑让他靠在自己的身上，另一只手捧起了扉间一直低着的头。扉间红色的双眼有些恍然，他看着斑，又仿佛没认出他来一样带着一丝疑惑。扉间眨了眨眼，歪着头看着他，嘴里喃喃着：“斑？”

他虚弱的声音就像一下子打开了斑身上某个开关，一种奇妙的感觉从斑的后背直冲大脑。而这种感觉是双向的，扉间突然伸出双手抱住了斑的脖子，把头埋进了斑的肩膀。这是下意识的动作，任何一个Omega都会在发情期不由自主的这么做，或是不同姿态，但目的，都是将自己的脖颈完完全全裸露给Alpha。

斑伸手摸向扉间的后背，他的手顺着那件黑色忍服伸了进去。扉间皮肤的温度高得吓人，几乎每一次触碰，斑都能感受到怀中之人的颤抖。两个人的脖颈都能感受到读对方呼出的热气。

“团……扇？”

听到了扉间声音的斑有些不解，而扉间则像是突然清醒过来了一样。他不知哪来的力气推开了斑，而在看到斑的脸之后，双眼顿时瞪大，他的呼吸急促，叫出了宇智波斑的名字。扉间脸上清清楚楚地写满了恐惧以及羞耻，他转头想离开，但是刚迈了一步，就因为双腿发软而跪在了地上。他试图站起来，却再次失败了。

扉间一次一次尝试着，又一次一次地失败，斑走到了他面前，蹲下来把扉间推坐在地。他抓着扉间的肩膀想让他认清事实，但是斑从未想过的场面发生了——

扉间的双手无力地想要推开斑的手，他瘫坐在地上，用手一点一点地向后移动着，却撞上了一棵巨树，躲无可躲。看着越来越近的斑，扉间开了口。

他说：“不要。”

斑愣住了。

千手扉间，那个在战场上战斗的骄傲忍者，他在说：“不要，求你了，斑。不要过来，求你了。求你了。”

他的声音哑得不像样子，带着哭腔，脸上也不知道是汗水，还是泪水。

“求你了。”扉间说。

看着几乎彻底崩溃的扉间，斑脑子里想得却是扉间战斗时的样子，他甚至想到了扉间给与泉奈最后一击时的模样，然后他想起了泉奈。  
扉间的声音把斑拉回现实，但扉间却已经完全陷入了自己的世界里。他背靠着那棵巨树，双手抱着自己的膝盖，双眼失神，不知在看向何方。

他不断地重复着‘板间’，斑对这个名字有一点点印象，这似乎是他弟弟的名字。但是为什么，他会提起这个名字呢？

看着蜷缩在那里的扉间，这副身影渐渐和斑记忆里的泉奈重合在了起来。

斑重重地叹了一口气，闭上了双眼。

“万花筒写轮眼。”

那对红色的写轮眼再次睁开，扉间陷入了斑所制造的幻术之中，在他倒下之前，斑过去接住了他的身体。

*** 

扉间清醒过来，睁开眼睛时最先看到的就是斑的下巴。这让他思考了几秒钟才意识到自己此时枕在斑的腿上，只有这样，才能以这个视角看到他的下巴。

发生了什么？

一开始进行思考扉间就觉得头痛欲裂，然后他回忆起来了一切。昨晚所有的记忆一股脑的涌入脑海，扉间突然一个翻身从斑的腿上爬起来。但是体力不支加上动作幅度太大，扉间有些头晕目眩。

感受到有动静的斑也睁开了眼睛，看着扉间捂着额头跪坐在自己面前。

“你醒了？”斑问道。

扉间抬起头，警戒地看着他。

“你那是什么表情？”斑轻叹，歪着头靠着树，眯起了眼睛。

“你想干什么？”

这是什么鬼问题。斑不满的啧了一声。“你是不是睡傻了？昨晚发生什么你不记得了？”

扉间神色微变，他还记得。而且还记得很清楚，昨天，正是他发情期的第一天。在这最糟糕的一天，他碰到了最糟糕的一个人。他记得斑当时舔着他的手腕，然后把他抱在了怀里，他甚至主动朝着斑露出了自己脖颈，接下来……

他想起了板间死去的那一天。

扉间记忆里还满是自己弟弟的笑容，然后那一天，所有的笑容都被鲜血替代了。他的弟弟，自杀了。整个房间里弥漫着鲜血的味道，他看着自己弟弟的腹部被剖开，甚至能看到流出来的五脏六腑。他光着脚，一脚踏进了房屋，就踩在了自己弟弟的血上。

那时，他想起了瓦间战死时，柱间的眼泪。而现在，他的另一个弟弟，千手板间，却如此死去了。这就是Omega的命运……吗。这种屈辱的命运，扉间曾认同自己兄长的想法，什么光荣的战死，什么作为忍者骄傲的死去，都不过是大人的自欺欺人罢了。

但是看到板间自尽后的模样，他突然理解了。若是能战死，也比这种死法要强。板间离开战场的三年间，扉间第一次见到他。后来听说，他被强迫着，生下了两个孩子。扉间一想到这，以及那暴露在外的五脏六腑，就觉得恶心至极。

这种命运，不该是忍者的命运。

不该是板间的命运，也不该是自己的命运。

“为什么？”扉间问。“千手一族和宇智波一族，是敌人……”

“吵死了。”斑说。

“我杀了泉奈。”扉间继续说着，“你仅有的弟弟。”

“那就意味着我要杀了柱间那家伙仅有的弟弟吗？”

天边渐渐发白，树林斑驳间，能看到些许阳光。

两个人沉默着，空气有些胶着。森林中也显得极为寂静，间歇有鸟鸣。

“泉奈，”斑最终打破了沉默，他低声说道，“他也像你一样。最开始，他不愿意离开战场，于是我们开始找各种方法来压制，但是都没有什么效果。最后，直到我和泉奈同时开启了万花筒之后，才发现可以使用幻术来缓解发情期。”

“我让你想起了……泉奈吗？”

斑没有回答他，而是自顾自地问：“你呢，这应该不是你第一次吧？”

“是兄长替我隐瞒了下来。”扉间回答。

虽然扉间没有具体解释，但是斑也能猜到应该就是柱间在仙人模式下使用仙术查克拉。他之前也猜测过，作为自然力量的仙术，应该可以压制住发情期的。

“在我使用幻术之前，你一直在叫着板间。”估计扉间并不愿意谈论，但是斑还是问了出来。

他看到扉间咬着自己的下唇，眉头紧皱又松开，然后才开口说：“他和我一样。但是板间早在青春期的时候就已经显现出性别了，之后他就远离了战场。”

是被家族拿去当成了生育工具了么。斑暗自咬了咬牙。

知道斑也能猜到，扉间并没有具体解释，他只是说：“最后，他自杀了。”

所以这些年来，他一直活在这种恐惧之中，恐惧着自己的命运会和自己的弟弟一样。

“忍者的世界，不该是这样的。”斑站了起来，他低下头，对着扉间伸出了手，“你愿意，和我一起改变这个世界吗？”


End file.
